factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Everett
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 2 Number of B's: 1 Number of C's: 2 Number of D's: 1 Number of E's: 0 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Everett is a selfless, fiercely loyal guy who wants to help as many people as he possibly can. He's a fairly obedient guy, and takes rules seriously, but when faced with a problem of leadership or something that seems morally wrong... Well, you can expect Ev to fight it. He seeks truth over all else, and would rather have the blunt honesty thrown at him than having to dig it up later. Everett is adventurous, curious, and won't settle until he finds something out for himself. If you face him with a problem, he will try to help (unless it has something to do with math. He hates math.). Ev loves a challenge and can come off as competitive at times, but never shows this side around Amity (the faction he grew up in) because he hates standing out, it makes him uncomfortable. He is very creative, but often shy about said creativity. Everett enjoys poetry, too, although he isn't the greatest speller, which brings out his easily frustrated side. Little things bother him, but he wouldn't consider himself OCD. Everett is protective and sometimes too impulsive, which can lead to quite a mess. He is happiest when helping others and serving a good cause. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Everett's parents weren't there for him, in fact, he was born into Amity but it is unknown how he really got there... While he was raised by a loving adoptive family, Ev did get bullied (not often, though) for his body and for his unknown history. One kid, who shall remain unnamed, would often mock Everett because Ev stuck out (in more ways than one). Still, with the love and support of his adoptive parents, Everett bettered himself and unlocked the creative side of him that's always given him inspiration and motivation. Growing up loving photography, Ev still has an eye for "aesthetic" things and even as a teen he still likes to pick things up and set them up for pictures (even if he doesn't take a picture). Everett is content with his life of photography, art, school, and family; but he's never felt all that close to his adoptive parents. His adoptive parents have children, Nicolais and Agda, who, even though they were all treated equally, Ev always felt awkward around. They don't understand Everett's wish to explore another faction and leave home, so he often doesn't speak about his wish. But it's there and, while he will miss his family, Everett is ready to make the leap and join a new faction. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Everett is somewhat short, but still a few inches abov 02:50, May 6, 2019 (UTC)e average height. His hair, when not short, gets curly and wavy and will often have cowlicks and tangles in it. His hair is a bit dry and has grey hairs mixed in, he also wears glasses (he's farsighted). Ev is, to be blunt, chubby. Very much so. And it was his chubbiness that got him bullied, though not by many because c'mon it's Amity. Still, he's very insecure about his weight. He also has dark chocolate eyes which often seem to have golden brown in certain lighting. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved Veni, Vidi, Vici novis_initiis